


Snowflake kiss

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Izumi x Yuta mention, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Do you know who is gay and a moronsexual?That's right!Me.Aoi Hinata.





	Snowflake kiss

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate that Tetora's latest card came home I write this.

The week has been cloudy overall, but it was not until this morning that the snow has started to fall upon Yumenosaki academy. I have spent more time than I want to admit watching the snow falling and slowly accumulate on the ground through the window. It is quite a lovely scene if it was not for the cold this kind of weather implies. Today I only have activities in the club, so the best plan will be to rush home after them with Yuta before it gets too late, and the night makes the temperature worse.

Once the bell rings to mark the end of the classes, I stand up a bit lazy and I stretch. Everyone seems pretty excited for the weather, including Tetsu, who looks like a kid who is talking with Hajime of how they can meet tomorrow to make a snowman with their siblings. His eyes are sparkling like little lights and his smile is as big as ever. When he is that happy and excited it really warms my heart.

“Hinata-kun, are you listening?” Tetsu is looking at me a bit worried. Wait, since when? WAIT, how long have I been staring him. Fuck, fuck.

“Ah, mmm, sorry, no” I laugh nervously, Hinata please stop being that awkwardly GAY.

“You seem really interested in the snow during the classes so maybe you would like to join us tomorrow,” Hajime’s soft voice sounded a bit insecure “it’s ok if you don’t want it but…”

“No, I mean, YES, I’ll come,” suddenly I feel a little nervous, I do not get to see Tetora out of class much and, although we will be with more people, it is kind of an event on my gay agenda. “I have to go now I have club activities and I don’t want to make Sakuma-senpai wait. See ya~”

As I leave the class almost running I listen Tetora saying something behind me, but I am not able to hear it properly. When I reach the club, I find the door closed, with the key. Which is really weird since some of our members spend all day there. Moreover, Oogami-senpai and Yuta are nowhere to be seen. I take off my phone to message them to ask why they are not there.

> > Why aren’t you here?

I am about to send it when I feel someone putting their hand on my shoulder. So, I turn to complain about the delay.

“Finally! though you al-,” but it is not Yuta, nor Oogam-senpai… nor Sakuma-senpai. My heart skips a beat when I see that dumb happy smile.

“It was really hard to find ya, I didn’t know where the music club was,” I smile as I start to internally panic. Let’s be honest about the situation: Tetora has been my friend since the start of the year, even with idol activities we have a close relationship. The problem started when my playful flirting stopped being just a game to bother him, and it became just… flirt. But he is too dumb and innocent to get anything and he just sees it as a game. Why is he so stupid, fuck, I really like him. As the months passed I started to become a bit distant and awkward with him, because, what would happen if the notices, well, not possible, but WHAT IF SOMEONE ELSE NOTICES IT AND TELLS HIM.

“What are you doing here Tetsu-kun?”

“Oh, I noticed that ya weren’t listening to the teacher at all when ya said ya have club activities. Today starts the period with no activities due to exams, and then Yuta came to our class to tell ya he was leaving with Sena-senpai. So I thought I should come to tell ya” he scratches his face a bit as he talks, is he nervous or it is just my imagination going wild?

“Ooh… And why didn’t you call me? Or maybe you wanted to see my pretty face once again?” I put my hand under my chin to make a cute pose. Humor will help me fight my shyness. I guess.

“Ah, well, I,” his face is starting to match the color of his red highlights, “I thought we can go home together since Yuta’s already left haha…” I bit my lip and take a deep breath. If I do not concentrate, I will say something weird, I may be misunderstanding his gestures.

“Oh, sure, do you want to hold hands too Tetsu-kun~” wait, Hinata that is not the plan. As a response, he turns around as he wanted to leave me by myself.

“Don’t make fun of me”

“Come on Testu, it was a joke” lol it was not “let’s go home together.” I take a couple of strides to get to his side and self-indulgently take him by the arm, “Come on, I’ll take you to a super yummy creperie.”

We walk in silence during a long time, even after the cold air hit us and our feet start to slowly freeze because of the snow we step on we say nothing. I cannot come up with any joke since I am still grabbing his arm and he has not said anything or tried to move away. In fact, when we have left the building I have come closer to him because I am stupid enough to have forgotten the scarf in the class, so I am kind of cold.

“Hinata-kun… Ah… You know…” his voice is almost a whisper, and it is quite shocking since he is always screaming for almost everything, the only thing that is the same is the look in his eyes. Even though he is not looking at me, he seems focused.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why did ya stop joking with me…” I get tense at that moment, I feel the urge to put some distance between us so I realize his arm.

“I don’t know what are you talking about, I was messing around with you just a mom-,” I cannot finish the sentence before I get speechless thanks to him grabbing my cold hand.

“Hinata, I’m being serious”

“I’m being serious too,” I move his hand away with a sudden movement.

“You have been distant with me, you are not joking with me anymore, and every time we talk you look me with those sad eyes. And I cannot stand it.” So… He saw me. At the end he is not that stupid, right?

“You don’t understand it,” I frown. “It’s better if I keep my distance.”

“Who told ya?”

“What? Told me what?” we are screaming but none of us really care about it, the street is empty, it is just us and our words painted with the snowflakes that have started to fall again.

“That I’m in love with ya,” the world stops for me.

“You love me…?” he starts to blush again as he realizes he has screwed up a bit. But for me, it is as if the sun had come out after a long, long winter. I take him by his scarf and pull him. Our lips meet in a very messy and aggressive way, like when you throw a stone in a wall. I am so happy I cannot care less about it. Tetora’s lips are soft and a bit cold. I break the kiss to talk again, but the silly smile I suddenly have makes me want to hide, “I love you too Tetsu.”

“Seriously??” his face brightens like never before and hugs me.

Seeing the situation we are now everything makes sense. All that blushing faces where indeed because of embarrassment, but not the one I thought it would be. All the smiles. The moments he comforted me. Even those sad faces when I stopped joking… Being hugged by his strong arms, the warmth of his body in the middle of snow…

“We should cancel our plans for tomorrow with the rest…”

“Why” I move a little to look at his face, he is still a bit blushed, but he has a sweeter expression.

“We should go to… You know… A date…”

“I would love to,” I start to feel a little shy again so… “You can come to my house, we can do dirty things” I smile as seductively as I can.

“Shut up, don’t joke with this,” as he says that he takes off his scarf and put it around my neck, “Take it, your face is really red, you must be cold.” I laugh and take him by the arm again.

Probably our faces are of the same shade of red, because of the cold, because of our burst of feelings. Whatever it is, I wish I can live in this moment forever: in the middle of that street covered with snow and with the warm of Tetora by my side. Just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Look mom, I can do a happy fanfic o/  
> Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed this!


End file.
